Zel Verräter
Summary Known as an eternal rival against Stryder Xiaolong Yun. Zel is the lead commander of a hidden fallen angel regime and is the mastermind who orchestrated the events that led to Armageddon. Background Existing within the Heavens by the same time that the Celestial Trinity were created, Zel was a prominent fighter and was a possible substitute to replace the three if they were to fail their prophecy. Not long after, the Trinity shared evidence of their latent ability by defeating Zel even when odds were pointed to failure and thus, molded the determination and commitment to best the Trinity. Due to these circumstances, Zel took close notice in studying the Trinity and working closely with them, especially with his self-claimed rival, Stryder. Keeping the transcendent being at his toes constantly, Zel attempted to best Stryder in any way possible, completely neglecting the idea of an latent ability existing for the Trinity in the first place. This denial lived on for many millions of years as Zel's ambition to best the Trinity continued. Deception Working as a close ally, Zel stuck with the Trinity through thick and thin. Secretly, Zel had collaborated with many conspirators who had taken harsh judgment upon the Trinity and won the hearts of those who he shared a similar desire for, the downfall of the Heavens and extreme power. Nearing the Golden Age, a time period of which the Omniverse was filled with nothing but heroes, saviors and the riddance of villains along with the growing power of the Seven Omnipotence to regain their rightful dominance over all types of existence, placed Zel in a position where he could deceive the others and set his plans into action. His patient had proved him a million millennia of worth. Thus, Zel's infamous betrayal nearly caused all of existence to become nothingness, at the cost of it all. Personality Zel is a hard-working, honest and conservative intellectual, even to the point of which he was compared to be "colder than Stryder". Beneath this exterior lies something beyond the comprehension of evil. Manipulative and extremely malevolent, Zel is the epitome of what it means to be a spawn of Chaos. He is willing to sacrifice his loved ones to achieved his ambitions, such as when he viewed the death of his mentor, and is willing to eliminate any whom he deems unnecessary to live, even if they were part of his assistance. This persona was mainly due to the Chaos that infected Zel and when he was convinced, in addition with his determination to surpass the Trinity, he had naturally made both the Trinity and the Heavens his enemies, exuding great hatred to anything relating to the heavenly forces. Zel is extremely intelligent, using small talk to confuse, enrage and completely wipe the concentration of his opponent. At times, he would distract the opponent before ending their life or torture them in any sort of way before killing them if given the chance to hold hostage. He is completely ruthless when it comes to battle and is willing to kill even infants as an act of dedication towards his plans, using actions such as these to convince others to join his cause. Powers and Stats Tier : 4-C | 3-C | 2-C Name : 'Zel Verräter '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Total Armageddon '''Age : '''Immeasurable '''Classification : '''Transcendent | Archangel '''Attack Potency : Large Star Level '(Sliced multiple stars apart that were considered normal Suns. Has stated to have split apart Suns for training. Split a yellow hypergiant into mere pieces with his hand slashes.) | '''Galaxy Level (Was causing the entire galaxy to shake from the force of punches. Several techniques can destroy and create galaxies to feed power off.) | Multi-Universe Level '(When Zel achieved the level of which granted him nigh-ultipotence, he was rotating hundreds of universes at the palms of his hands. Zel destroyed the space-time continuum of several hundred universes at his command when attempting to kill any and everything.) '''Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''travel with '''Massively FTL '''reaction and combat speed.(Out sped solar flares from the Sun. Was able to fight with the Trinity while bouncing around in space from planet to planet, reaching the center of the galaxy while doing so.) | '''Infinite Speed '| '''Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Infinite '''| '''Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | Multiversal Durability: Galaxy Level '(Withstood against the Trinity's attacks and tanked them.) | '''Universe Level '(Took a jab from Stryder that released enough force to cause the entire universe to shake. Is able to withstand against Sakura no Ken collapsing her petals.) | 'Multi-Universe Level ' '''Stamina : '''Nonexistent. (Has not been shown to tire out. Stated to be unable to tire out due to his physical and mental condition.) '''Range : '''Melee | Galactic | Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment : '''Shubō-sha (Mastermind.) | Limiter Cloak '''Intelligence : '''Extremely manipulative. Easily able to deceive people. Orchestrated an incredibly long term plan. Very adaptive with plans. Has an ungodly sense of accuracy to predictions. '''Weaknesses : '''Relies more on his physical skill in combat than his sword, but this is hardly a weakness. Is extremely overconfident, to the point of where he allows his superiority complex to overwhelm him at times. Powers and Abilities - Absolute Condition * Flash Step * Afterimage Creation - Linguistic Magic (Mystic Arts of; Heavenly, Hellish, Earthly Spiritual and Hybrid arts.) * Omni-Element Manipulation * Omni-Magic * Invocation * Sealing - Transcendent Physiology * Hybrid Transcendency (Both angelic beings and demonic.) - Damaging Aura - Absolute Illusion (Via Shubō-sha and some Mystic Arts.) * Illusory Combat - Supernatural Swordsmanship - Martial Arts Intuition * Mystical Martial Arts (Divine/Demonic Arts.) * Ultimate Fighter * Magic Combat - Regenerative Healing Factor (Absolute Level.) - Teleportation Notable Attacks/Techniques - '''Shubō-sha (首謀者, Mastermind.) : The sword that Zel uses, it contains his guardian spirit inside and can be released by saying the name of the weapon. The ability of the sword is to manipulate cause and effect of a situation or event. Though, the power is limited to a Master Level. - Mystic Arts : 'Incantations that are stated aloud to activate. They are linguistic spells that vary in power depending on the input of the user and their mastery of the category they intend to use. All angelic beings are able to perform a basic to master level of every spell, some enhancing certain spells to their needs. - '''Jūryoku Nami '(重力波, Gravity Wave.) ''': '''By directing his sword forward and giving a horizontal slash, Zel is able to envelope a target with gravity, successfully crushing them. He can increase this by doing it rapidly, increasing the strength of gravitational pull exponentially. - '''Ta zettai te (た絶対手, Absolute Hand.) : Using his hand, Zel can send it to strike against an opponent which will send them flying backwards for a great distance, usually several thousand meters, with enough force to smash through solid constructs. - Dankai-tekina bubun Jigoku '(段階的な部分地獄, ''Piecemeal Hell.) : Opening the palm of either hand, Zel is able to release a wave of decay towards an opponent. This causes the opponent to begin decaying, killing them in the process. An advanced version of this induces death instantly while causing the opponent's spiritual and physical being to decay into nothingness. - '''Bakuhatsu-teki Inochitori (爆発的命とり, Explosive Bane.) : Trapping the opponent within a highly spiritual pressurized dome, which encloses onto itself, Zel can then summon spheres that circle the opponent from the outside. These spheres release destructive power and will burn the opponent with conceptual elements, in this case, Fire. The control of this ability allows the flames to burn anything within the dome to nothingness, including space and time. In addition, the fire cannot be extinguished by normal means. Once the ability is done, it repairs the space inside the dome before extinguishing the flames itself and dissipates. - Tengoku no Kyōten (天国の経典, Sutra of Heaven.) : Fusing the power of oneself into a scripture, Zel can form a galaxy or destroy a galaxy. By creating a galaxy, Zel is able to use it as a source of power. By destroying it, Zel is able to trap his opponent within the galaxy. Usually, the practitioner may take to extremes by throwing a galaxy at an opponent. This technique usually ends in a massive black hole. - Oburibion ni Ikenie '(オブリビオンに生け贄, ''Sacrifice to Oblivion.) : By increasing the gravitational strength within his palm, Zel can create a massive black hole. - 'Kami no Sabaki '(神の裁き, Divine Judgment.) : Clasping the hands together, the practitioner is able to summon the image of their chosen divine deity within an ethereal form. The image of the deity then slashes their hand forward and onto the opponent, damaging them on a metaphysical level that completes shreds their being. Other 'Notable Victories : ' 'Notable Losses : ' 'Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : Limited Form | Post-Timeskip | Ultipotence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Prime Villain Category:Transcendents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Teleportation Users